hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Hilo:Viperenzo/@comment-28104052-20160401052742
Greetings I'm Larry Vincent Vega Chin that is my birth name. My immortal name is Lord Prince Viperenzo Nothing my twin who will never meet anyone is Amand Damond Vega Chin that is his mortal birth name. His immortal name is Lord Prince Viperzino Something. What some of your paragraphs stated are true. Yet you invite me to join you? Tell me something are you facing what I face in the outer realm of the equinox? Cause if so then you be the immortal with the title of hardshipI and my families have been dishonored by this because it is you who need us to unite all under one cause, one heart. For the restoration of balance, and gain the teachings that were inscribed by glyphs holding the codex teachings for unlimited knowledge and abilities. I will not be visiting your location for this insult unless appropriately apologized to directly in the old fashion before the the 15th century. By sending your finest voluptuous curvy women who deny me nothing until I reach your beautiful land. Yet I'm humble and needs are great for my families and my solos are dedicated to the cause. Therefore I also by royal decree demand financial compensation given only to me directly in front of my pop Lord Larry Vega, Lord Chin, also my Ma Lady Marie Vega,Lady Yung. They're will be my uncles Baron Edward Vega Baron Jimmy Vega Baron Isaiah Esparza, Dutchess Esther Esparza, Dutchess Monica Vega, Lead by my sisters Princess Aaron, Princess Vanessa guarded by they're personal executioner Dark Lord Tony Midnight, with the cleric or humble servant of infinite religion Father John, Mother Olga Father Lane, my solo guards are Isa, Candy Laurio, Mr Perfect Mark, Angelic Veronica, With solo recruits Aj, Lila Little Abby and there commander Mischief Micheal.who is my apprentice. Along with Virgin Rachel sue, and my apocalypse children Jason Viper, Elisa Mrs feewings, Darkside Marie, and my personal executioner Mia Slider. With they're lieutenants The kasual gangsters Jimmy Jr., Joshua the collector. My address is 2705 Blue Ridge Dr. Mesquite Texas 75150. I have no automobile because of discretion, what better way to introduce your land being one of the first to meet me directly for the honor and respect of your people. Also with the gifts presented in public of new Lincoln model type car with an elaborate sound system bullet proof glass. Palmier 45 wine, my women who come as a gift in a Lincoln Suv also with elaborate sound system bullet proof glass, Patron, gin and grapefruit juice, variety of beer,liquor,and any other indulgence that may or may not be legal. I smoke methamphetamines, and others use hydrocodone, morphine, weed, cocaine, mescalene, lsd extacy. Because we are a noble family and above reproach.YOU may search for whom you seek, but when you realized I was the one brought by the dark star. Then it will be$1,000,000,000 in a royal insult to all who made us. Or have us wait and I'll snap my fingers and the battle will begin with your blood being cleansed first for attempting to recruit A SOLO FIGHTER. WE CAN NOT BE BARGAINED WITH,WE CAN NOT BE RESEASONED WITH. IT IS YOUR CIVILIZATIONS THAT NEED THE REMBERANCE OF YOUR LIMITLESS ABILITIES AND INFINITE CHILDREN.!!!! I'm being calm by demanding this when I'd rather have both my mothers cook you into noodles rice beans and enchiladas. That all my family would enjoy. Respond with haste. V.N.